


Amy's Twin Sister

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has a gorgeous flirty twin sister named Mayim and comes along 4A. Sheldon tries to talk to her thinking it was his Amy but then Amy saw him kiss her which made her jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's Twin Sister

After Amy’s family knew about her break up with Sheldon, her twin sister, Mayim, decided to meet Amy at Penny’s place to talk.

Leonard sighed with how hysterical Sheldon is due to his break up with Amy. He went out of the apartment to talk to Penny when he saw someone familiar walking up the stairs.

“Excuse me? Do you know where Penny Hofstadter’s apartment is?” The lady asked. Leonard felt deaf and distracted as he sees Amy all dressed up with her hair curled in volumes and she wasn’t wearing her eyeglasses.

“Hello? Hey.” She tried to get his attention. “Amy!” Leonard uttered. Sheldon heard him saying Amy’s name from the outside which urged him to go out.

“Yes! Yes-”  
“Amy!” Sheldon cuts in and gasped upon seeing her looking so unusual.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment to be able to speak to you about our relationship and now that I have this opportunity, I’m gonna make the most of it.” Sheldon began talking right away. The woman remained startled.

“Uh….” She uttered. “Amy. Let me finish first.” Sheldon retorted. “It has come to my attention that you have been thinking that I am the worst boyfriend, however it is false, due to some misunderstandings and I would like to iron it down for you…”

“Uhm-”  
“First of all, it is not true that I don’t care about you. It is stated in our relationship agreement that we should care about each other’s well being and other than that, it has came out naturally to me because you were my girlfriend, which is now my ex girlfriend…” He continued disabling the girl to speak.

“Sheldon-” The girl spoke but Sheldon continued explaining.

“I’m Mayim-”

“Amy, let’s not talk about other women now.” Sheldon replied and continued expounding his side making Mayim speechless.

“Furthermore, what is with the sudden change in your physical appearance? You know I hate change. That’s why I loved you because you remained the same for the past five years of our relationship. Are you trying to get back on me with this despite that I am confessing to you right now that I love you and I’ve always seen my relationship with you extremely intimate and special?” He asked making her clueless of what to reply.

“Uhm…” She uttered. “Oh I know!” Sheldon recalled what he usually sees on the romantic shows and thought of putting it into real life. He crushed his lips against hers and pressed the arc her back pushing her pelvis closer to him — deepening the kiss.

Amy and Penny finally decided to check outside the apartment as they felt curious why Sheldon keeps talking and who he was talking to.

Their eyes grew as they saw Sheldon kissing a girl passionately on the lips. Leonard held back as he saw Amy with Penny when he thought they were talking to Amy.

“Wow. Give me a break.” Amy uttered.

Sheldon and Mayim broke from the kiss. Amy’s eyes grew as she saw that it was her twin sister, Mayim, that Sheldon was kissing.

Mayim felt startled as well. She never thought any of it happening. Her mouth remained slightly open as she was clueless of what to do.

“Amy???” Leonard uttered in confusion.  
“Mayim???” Penny uttered in confusion.

“So you’re trying to replace me with my own, not only sister, but twin sister?!” Amy yelled at Sheldon.

“Amy. No. It was a misunderstanding…” Mayim started to calm her down.

“Guessing you met my sister for less than a week and you’re already kissing her so hard in the mouth when we’ve been together for five years and all I can get from you is a distracted make out in the couch. You’re really the worst, Sheldon.” Amy vented out.

Mayim panicked as she felt anger in Amy’s voice due to misconception. She didn’t want her to argue with Sheldon and after hearing Sheldon’s explanation, she rooted for them already.

Sheldon remained unmoving like a statue as he saw Mayim and Amy at the same time. Everything seemed not to sink into him that very moment, rather, he was filled with confusion, surprise, bewilderment, anxiety, worry and questions.

Amy continued venting out as she felt so betrayed and hurt by Sheldon thinking he replaced her with someone — she thinks — more attractive and sexually enticing than her.

“Is my sister’s breasts the one you’re squishing like a pizza dough???” She provoked him into an argument.

“No, Amy. This is a misunderstanding.” Mayim stopped her.

“We thought she is you.” Leonard uttered as it finally sunk into him. “What me is her?” Amy uttered. It sank to Penny, next, what happened.

“They thought I was you. Sheldon thought I was you.” Mayim elaborated. Sheldon abruptly covered his mouth with his hands and widened his eyes as it sank to him that it wasn’t Amy that she kissed and he never dreamt or thought or liked kissing anybody else than her. He ran inside the apartment leaving everyone startled.

“If there’s anyone that Sheldon wants to kiss that hard, as you say it, it was you.” Mayim pointed out. “Never thought Sheldon would ever kiss a girl like that.” Leonard added. “But he did that because he thought it was you that he’s kissin.” Penny added. Mayim explained to Amy what really happened while Leonard and Penny backed her up. She told her how she was wrong about Sheldon, how Sheldon loves her more than anyone. Leonard added that Sheldon’s love for her is really exceptional to his way of living, at least. Amy had a soft spot for Sheldon and it struck her right away as she had a more vivid understanding of what happened.

Mayim went back with the girls at Penny’s apartment to make Amy feel better. They gave her time to think and evaluate things. Amy couldn’t deny that she still roots for her and Sheldon. For the mean time, as they let things cool down, the girls stood there at Amy’s side until she makes up her mind whether to forgive Sheldon or not while Leonard went with Sheldon to explain to him things that he may not understand.


End file.
